wronglyclassicytplinesfandomcom-20200223-history
CD-I Final Destination
CD-I The Final Destination is a filler video made by Achille12345. The video starts with an image of Hyrule Castle. The camera zooms in, showing Link, standing in the entrance. Inside, Duke Onkled wants to make something for dinner, so, while holding a knife in his hand, he sneaks up behind Octorok, who scares him off with a squeal. King Harkinian laughs at Duke for being such a wuss. The camera moves into the Morshu's shop, which oddly enough is inside The King's castle. He sells Ganon and Militron a bomb for a sack of rupees. Suddenly, Militron sneezes and lights the bomb with his fire breath. Everyone inside the shop dies. Due to the earthquake caused by explosion, spaghetti falls off the table. Luigi trips on it (sending it flying), hitting a table, getting pierced by a Weegee toy, knocking the knives lying on the table and The King out in the process. Mario, who is reading The Enclosed Instruction Book, gets covered by the spaghetti Luigi tripped on and then killed by the knives and drops the book. One of the knives flys into a chain keeping a chandelier suspended from the ceiling. The book knocks a shield and sword off the wall, which kills Impa. Zelda is shocked and comes over to the impaled nursemaid. Meanwhile, Fari rushes in to the castle and slips on blood puddle, making him fall through the window. He accidentally hits Gwonam flying around, who loses control over his carpet. Duke Onkled is scared and runs to the balcony. Gwonam falls off the carpet onto Onkled's shoulders. Angry Octorok jumps on the Duke, shoots him with a rock in the eye and makes him fall from the balcony along with Gwonam. They hit the bridge and Link barely dodges them. He saves the falling Octorok. The carpet hits Zelda and the knock back impales her on the same sword that killed Impa. The King regains consciousness after getting hit with a table and the last thing he sees is a sharp chandelier falling on him. It turns out an explosion in Morshu's shop has put the place on fire. Flames reach the storage room, where all the bombs are being kept. A huge explosion occurs. Link, this time inside the castle, is surprised to see a giant flame wall coming towards him. Octorok jumps out through the window. The whole castle explodes and turns into a pile of dust. It's a happy ending. Everyone may have died, but the Octorok is okay. Extras There's a bunch of hidden messages in the video: 0:10 - Fail! 0:36 - Militron you retard! From here watch out your volume. 1:00 - Warning! Angry Octorok! 1:16 Octorok saved, you gain 45 EXP! 1:28 - I didnt find any better way to kill him... 1:38 - Anyone love fireworks? 1:44 - Did you hear something? Nah it was probably nothing. 1:49 - Yes the explosion was so strong that it﻿ changed the castle name. The smallest text at 1:52 says: Bow before me, I am your master! Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs